Floor 1
Were you looking for: Floor 2, the floor located above Floor 1? Floor A, the floor located under Floor 1? TRTF5= Floor 1 is the first floor of Fazbear Incorporated that the player was meant to investigate in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode. Appearance In Floor 1, there are multiple pipelines, ceiling-located cables and drawings of the animatronics placed on the walls. The ceiling, walls, and floor are noticeably made out of cobblestone, and the latter is infested with multiple rocks, crates, and barrels. On the crates, there seems to be an empty Lockjaw head, and, leaning on the barrels, a Fredbear poster similar to the ones in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, with many blood-written words reading "GUILTY" and "NEVER FORGIVE." Game Information During gameplay, Tortured Lockjaw, Tortured Freddy, Tortured Bonnie, and Tortured Foxy were intended to appear during the player's exploration through this floor and attack the player. In order to avoid being killed by them, the player must have to carefully listen to the foot-steps, breathing, drool-drippings and groans of the Torture Animatronics. If a sound is heard, the player must have to either turn off their flashlight and stay still until the animatronic has moved to another room or hide behind objects such as crates or walls in certain spots. To exit this floor, the player has to find the key, open the locked door, and travel through the Elevator to the next floor. Trivia *The words "GUILTY" and "NEVER FORGIVE" on the Fredbear poster might refer to how a character in the TRTF Lore feels guilty about something. **This character could have been either Carson or BFP. *In the second trailer of TRTF5, Tortured Lockjaw and Tortured Bonnie are seen on this floor, confirming their appearance. |-|_RADSLA_= Floor 1 is the first floor of the Gilbert Facility, and the player's starting location in _RADSLA_. Appearance Coming soon... Game Information Coming soon... |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Areas Floor 1 map.png|Floor 1's map layout. Room1.png|Floor 1's first area, first spot. Floor1HideAnimation.gif|Floor 1's first area, hiding and unhiding to the left. HIDING SPOT.png|Floor 1's first area, left hiding spot. Webp.net-gifmaker (13).gif|Floor 1's left hiding spot, peeking in and out. PEEKING SPOT.png|Floor 1's first area, left peeking spot. Webp.net-gifmaker (12).gif|Moving from the left spot of the first area to the second. NEW ROOM.png|Floor 1's second area (front view). Floor1HideAnimation2.gif|Floor 1's first area, hiding and unhiding to the right. LEFT ROOM.png|Floor 1's first area, right hiding spot. Webp.net-gifmaker (14).gif|Floor 1's right hiding spot, peeking in and out. PEEKING SPOT1.png|Floor 1's first area, right peeking spot. Area 1 to Area 2.gif|Moving from the first area to the second. floor1turn.png|Floor 1's second area (back view). HIDING SPOT1.png|Floor 1's second area, hiding spot. Room2.png|Floor 1's second area, peeking spot. Floor1Area2to3.gif|Running from the second area to the third area. CAGEDOOR.png|Floor 1's third and last area. CAGEDOOROPEN.png|Same, but with the cage door opened. Turn.gif|Turning from the third area to the second area and vice versa. Items Key.png|The key. Key-0.png|The top half of the key. Key1.png|The bottom half of the key. Jumpscares Output.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare in Floor 1. TortureBonnieJump.gif|Tortured Bonnie's jumpscare in Floor 1. Output ssZZiB.gif|Tortured Foxy's jumpscare in Floor 1. T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Tortured Freddy's jumpscare in Floor 1. Pre-Releases Unfinished Demo Floor1.png|Floor 1's texture. aH4CkZa.jpg|Floor 1 in a loading screen. TortureLJ Jump.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare that appears on Floor 1. T.Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Tortured Foxy's jumpscare that appears on Floor 1. T.Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Tortured Freddy's jumpscare that appears on Floor 1. Note that this isn't used on this floor. Unreal Engine 4 414-0.png|Walking down a hallway in Floor 1. 420.png|A screenshot of Floor 1 during gameplay with Night Vision equipped. 421.png|Walking down another hallway in Floor 1. 422.png|Another screenshot of Floor 1 during gameplay with Night Vision equipped. Secretroom1 Sally.png|Sally's remains on a crate in Floor 1. ScreenShot00075.png|the entire map that was in the Unreal Engine version Pre-Release 2/3 Front1.png|One of the rooms in Floor 1. Front2.png|Ditto. Front4.png|Ditto. Backr4.png|Ditto, but viewing the exterior. Front5.png|Ditto. Succy2.png|Ditto. Succy.png|Ditto. Front6.png|Ditto. Backr1.png|Ditto. Backr2.png|Ditto. Backr3.png|Ditto. Backr5.png|Ditto. Tip1.png|Floor 1 in a loading screen. Tip2.png|Ditto. Tip3.png|Ditto. Tip4.png|Ditto. Pre-Release 1 Front1-0.png|A room in Floor 1. Front2-0.png|Ditto. Front3.png|Ditto, but shrouded in complete darkness. Front4-0.png|Ditto. 8850.png|Ditto. Back3.png|Ditto. Back2.png|Ditto. Back1.png|Ditto. Back-0.png|Ditto. Miscellanous NZ5WDo6 kYE.jpg|Floor 1 being rendered. IciiFn0lxzY.jpg|Ditto. 4nHlTY.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare in Floor 1, as seen in the second Official Trailer. IMG 2102.JPG|Floor 1's first area as the background of the TRTF Volume 2 image. fredbearoldrare.jpg|The Fredbear poster seen in the first room. The words "GUILTY" and "NEVER FORGIVE" are written in what appears to be blood. CouWnXCUMAAHoil.jpg|_RADSLA_'s Floor 1 layout |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Full Game The background music heard while gameplay on Floor 1. The cries of many tortured enslaved employees that can be heard during gameplay. The sound heard upon obtaining keys. The sound that is heard upon unlocking the cage door. The sound heard upon exiting Floor 1 and entering Floor 2. Pre-Realeses Floor 1's ambience from the first Pre-Release of TRTF5. Floor 1's ambience from Pre-Releases 2-3 and the UE4 Version of TRTF5. Floor 1 Floor 1 Floor 1 Floor 1 Floor 1 Category:RADSLA Locations Category:Fazbear INC.